The Boathouse
by sasha2010
Summary: Severus is not interested in her for who she is, but only who she wishes him to be. What would you do if you were in her shoes? SS/OC OC is from my story Second Chances


The Boathouse

_AN: I do not own Harry Potter. This is merely for fun._

Severus was reeling drunk. His speech had become increasingly slurred, and finally he'd slinked away from the bonfire party on the shore of the Black Lake to the boat house to avoid the potentially embarrassing blunders that were bound to follow. He walked back and forth across the dock tormented by ugly memories namely the day his fall-out with Lily had occurred. That he couldn't drive from his consciousness no matter how much liquor he consumed. They chased after his sanity like a bird dog, and now, in the clear moonlight with the water gently lapping against the dock, they were closing in.

"Severus?" A voice whispered behind him. Consumed by thoughts of his one and only love, he turned quickly, desperately needing it to be her. He was disappointed. It was only Lucius' sister Sasha, lovely to look at but unwanted at present. Her blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, ethereal in the moonlight. Her figure was pleasing to the eye, and, emboldened by intoxicants, he took the liberty of studying it carefully. While he was admiring her from a purely aesthetic point of view, her response suggested that she thought it meant more, for she approached him with a welcoming smile.

He retreated immediately, her approach shocking him out of his musings. "Leave me alone Sasha." He choked. "I just want to be alone."

She stopped and held up her hands as if in surrender. "I don't want to disturb you. I was just afraid you might fall in the water."

He looked down at the dark water below them. Yes, it did look rather ominous and perhaps he should be more careful. The thought rather threw him off balance as he staggered about for a few steps, holding his arms out in an unsuccessful attempt to steady himself. "Whoa. I suppose that wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility." He snickered and fell against her.

"Whoa! Let's sit down on the dock. You need to be on some safer ground."

He chuckled drunkenly again and threw an arm around her. She helped him to a seated position on the edge of the dock. "There." She said. "Now just don't lean forward."

Severus leaned back and stretched out looking up at the stars. "Why does she hate me?" He mused. "I've loved her always. Why does she hate me?"

Sasha checked her immediate response which would have been 'because she's a stupid bitch', and responded instead, "She just doesn't understand you Severus."

He looked drunkenly over at her, eyes veiled. "I suppose I am rather...difficult."

"No..." Sasha reached over and boldly stroked his hair off his forehead. "No Severus, you're the kindest person I know."

"Mmmmm." He looked at her through butterbeer goggles and she was lovely. He inhaled her scent and stared at her chest. She was lying on her side, causing her breasts to press together, creating delectable cleavage. Emboldened with drink, he took his long finger and traced the line between him. She gasped, drawing his eyes to her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He was astounded for he'd never had that kind of effect, or really any effect on a woman before. He became braver now, running his whole hand over her breast, eliciting a moan from her lips. She was biting her lip again and he was envious. He wanted to bite it himself. This was a fascinating cause and effect, and he wondered how far he could push it. He rolled over on his side and pulled her against him. It was his turn to groan as the warmth of her body enveloped him. Without thinking, he ground his hips against hers, producing a gratifying sensation in his loins.

"Oh Severus," she breathed once again, indulging in biting her own lip.

He could not watch that any longer. That was his lip to bite and he went after it. His mouth covered hers and he rolled on top of her, pinning her with his weight. Shockingly, she didn't fight him or push him off. Quite the contrary, she kissed him back, snaking her hands through his inky locks and holding his lips on hers. He ground his hips harder against her, and amazingly, she spread her legs and wrapped one around him. His mind was utterly blown. He wanted more. His lips traveled down her neck and he began working to undo her blouse. The buttons were quickly undone, revealing a lacy white bra underneath that he had no interest in. He wanted to see his first female breast. Completely unaware of how to undo this undergarment, he reached in and freed them out over the top of it, and then his mouth was all over them.

"Yes Severus."

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sasha was easily the most sought-after witch at Hogwarts, and here she was with him. He wondered if she'd done this with other men. Then, he wondered if Lily did this with James. Lily. In his drunken stupor his mind wandered to thoughts of her. Did her lips taste like this? Did her breast feel the same? If he closed his eyes, he could pretend, and so he did. He began kissing her with renewed vigor. "I want you."

"Yes, I want you too." She reached between his legs and began to caress his manhood, teasing him through the fabric of his trousers.

"Oh yes...Lily." he breathed.

"What?" Sasha stopped abruptly.

Sadly, Severus was so trashed; he did not realize his error. "Mmmm, Lily." He moaned against her bare breasts. "Don't stop."

"Oh..." She should have anticipated this. She knew all too well who his heart followed. Why did he care for her? She was horrible to him and Sasha knew she was better for him. She would love him and tend to him and he would know that he was loved all the days of his life. Why was he so fixated on something so hopeless? The better question, why was she?

This all continued to race through her mind as she then reached inside his trousers and stroked him, skin to skin, with the intent of making him think only of her. If she was attentive enough, alluring enough, if she pleased him, perhaps she could make him forget.

"Lily," He nearly cried with need, a desperate wince all over his handsome face. He moved his hips back and forth into her hand, heat building with the friction, while moaning another girls name.

Oh why couldn't he just shut up? She knew in her heart of hearts what he was thinking and could easily choose to ignore it particularly when she was otherwise engaged in giving him physical pleasure. She could clear his mind of this plague if she continued, and so she did, tightening her grip, and increasing her speed. His breathless moans gave way to a deep growl and he threw his head back, and clutched her closer to him. She felt she was making progress, and so moved her lips to his neck, kissing him just under his ear.

"Ahh Lil," He moaned, obviously on the brink of orgasm with only one woman on his mind, while another had her hand around his Johnson.

However, this time she could not let the breech pass. "Damnit Severus!" She let go of him and pushed him off hard. He lay on the ground drunkenly gaping at her, blinking and appearing quite stunned. His lip curled up and he groaned with the ache of denial. "Please Sasha."

"Oh now, he calls me Sasha." She laughed sadly with a roll of her eyes while turning away so he couldn't see a tear that was dangerously close to escaping.

He looked wide-eyed at her lovely breasts in the moonlight, and his member throbbed with unquenched need. If it had a mind of its own, it certainly cared not who would provide the release. For the moment, his other brain didn't either. He took her hand and pulled it to his cock again. "Please, I'm so close. Don't tease me."

She pulled her hand back like he was poison. "No. Not when your mind is on someone else."

"What does my mind have to do with it?" He hissed.

She gaped at him, shocked as this was a social faux pas that she wouldn't expect from the most notorious of cads, much less Severus.

"Everything Severus! It has everything to do with it," she stood and began to redress herself. "This means something more to me than it does to you. I'm not who you desire and I can't solely serve your needs while you don't care about mine."

He opened his mouth and shut it several times, still too close to orgasm that he couldn't articulate normally. "I assure you." He began, with a pained expression that made it obvious he didn't know what he would say next. "I will thoroughly attend to your...needs." The very thought made him tingle again. Her needs, yes, he would attend to them with a vengeance. She would be writhing under all the attention he would give her needs. He reached out to touch her breasts again before she could cover them again.

Smack! She whacked his fingers like a mother does a child when they've caught them in the cookie jar.

"Ouch, Sasha!" He pulled back and rubbed his hand, forgetting that he was still exposed.

"I'm talking about my heart, not my nether regions." She finished buttoning her sweater and turned to go. "You're a fool Severus."

She had only taken a few steps when he called after her. "Sasha wait."

He was calling her back. Perhaps she could make him forget the other witch. He was inexperienced and she would just have to be patient with him. It was not her strongest virtue but for this man she would do almost anything. She froze and turned slowly. "What?" She asked softly.

He hesitated, breathing hard, his chest heaving with carnal desire. He had never had an opportunity like this before. It was the chance of a lifetime to live out his wildest sexual fantasies with a willing and randy witch. It would mean betraying his feelings for Lily, but perhaps this could be almost as wonderful. She was ready and he knew she would do anything to please him. So he took a deep breath and asked her for what he wanted most. "Would you consider taking polyjuice potion?"

Her face remained impassive but she did not leave. That was a good sign. Rather she walked slowly back until she was an inch from his face. "You want me to transform myself into Lily?" The heat of her breath on his chin made his member twitch.

He did not move to kiss her, but remained tantalizingly close, enjoying the anticipation of being flesh to flesh. He paused, listening to the rhythm of her breath in sync with his own before answering, "Yes."

Sasha's eyes grew wide and he knew she was thrilled by the naughty prospect. How he relished in watching her resolve give way to her desires for him. His manhood grew hard as steel, knowing it only need wait a few more moments for her submission. But her only reply was the crack of the flesh of her hand connecting with his face.

_AN: So what would you do in such a case? _

_I hope that did not offend anyone or violate TOS. I would like to thank my two lovely betas for this project but in the event this ends my life on FF perhaps its best not to name them. You know who you are...dirty girls:)_


End file.
